The Difference
by FaraMazunaki
Summary: This a little AU fic...my version of gundam wing. Expect massive property damage, ppl to live who were supposed to die, vise versa, and new charachters! PG13 for swearing in latter chapters ^_^v


  
  
The Difference  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However, Tia Peacecraft, Akira Peacecraft, and Aka  
Dianoto do belong to me, as do their Gundams. Please don't use them without my permission.  
  
Authoress's notes: I had to get this story out for one simple reason: I want everyone to know   
my version of Gundam Wing. My endings, my extra charachters, and all my changes. So, here's my   
Gundam Wing Alternative Universe fic: The Difference.  
  
  
********  
  
The year, After Colony 195, and the earth has built colonies in space. Under the guise of   
establishing peace, the Earth created a rule over the colonies called the Allied Earth Forces.  
However, the truth was much more sinister. The AEF took over the colonies through the use  
of Mobile Suits, and the people were oppressed. Even though comunication between the colonies   
was cut off, 8 rebel colonists had secretly built a new type of Mobile Suit called Gundams.   
Eight in all, they were sent to Earth simultaniously, disguised as shooting stars. This was   
Operation Meteor, the colonies last hope. And this is where our story begins...  
  
*******  
  
Chapter one- 8 secret weapons- Gundam  
  
The capsule containing the Pilot and Gundam of 01 flew silently to Earth, past a small shuttle.  
A young girl looked out the window is it passed. This girl's name was Relena Darlian, the   
daughter of The Vice Forgien Minister Darlian, who was in control of most peace talks between  
the Earth and the colonies.   
  
"Father," Relena said in a curious voice, "Is that a shooting star?" Mr. Darlian looked up.  
  
"No Relena, it's a capsule for atmosphere entry."  
  
As Relena watched, the capsule disintegrated and Gudam 01,the Wing Gundam, in bird mode, flew   
across the sky."What is that?!" relena yelped, but it was gone too fast to tell. The pilot of   
that Gundam, Heero Yuy by code name, glanced at the shuttle, making eye contact for not even  
a second with Relena. He snickered softly.   
  
"Whoever saw my ride has to die."  
  
******  
  
As relena's space shuttle flew away from that area, an OZ transport system picked up on Heero Yuy's  
capsule. OZ and the Allies were working toghether for the moment, but not for long, as the head of  
OZ, Trieze Kushrenada, was planning on taking over the Allies and changing control of the colonies  
to OZ. Lt. Zechs Merquise, an OZ special Lietenent was on the OZ transport system.  
  
"Lt. Zechs! We've located one of the capsules!"  
  
"Good. It should touch down in eastern Eurasia. It must be a capsule from Operation M. Go after it!"  
  
  
A few controls on Heero's screen flashed on. He smirked.   
  
"It's the Allies attack transport..."  
  
  
  
"So, this new fighter plane is the anti-Allies group's secret weapon?" One of Zechs's comrades asked.  
"Affirmative. We can't let it get away. Shoot it down!" Zechs declared.   
  
"Looks like the enemies detected us sir, it's closing in."  
  
Zechs's fist curled slightly. "Send two Aries out for interception. I'm going out with MS Leo!"  
He smirked slightly. "I'll show you how to fight in gravity.." he muttered.  
  
The two Aries and Leo were send out. "Here it comes!" Zechs shouted, readying its blaster. "What   
the?!"  
  
01 shot by the other MS, not one shot hitting.   
  
"It's fast! What speed!"  
  
"Is that the anti-Allies elements weapon, sir?!"  
  
"That's what it looks like. Hmm?! It stopped..."  
  
Zechs and the two other pilots watched in shock as 01 transformed to fight mode.  
  
Heero smirked slightly. "Buster rifle lock on!" Heero locked on target for the two Aries."DIE!"  
he shouted, blasting both the Aries into itty-bitty pieces.  
  
"It got two MS with one shot?!" Zech shouted, then turned just in time to dodge another blast   
headed in his direction.   
  
"Damn!"  
  
Zechs smirked. "Bad shot! This is how it's done!" he yelled, showering 01 with bullets.  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
01 had it's sheild in front of it, and it had taken barely any damage from the bullets.  
  
"it's strong! Is it made of Gundamium Alloy?!"  
  
Zechs was sweating visibly now. he suddenly got a crafty smirk.  
  
"then how about this?!" he shouted, pinning up 01's arms and legs with his own MS and   
jumping out of the cockpit, leaving his MS and 01 headed torwards the ocean.  
  
"That MS might survive, but not the pilot."Zechs mused as he watched the immobile Gundam fall  
torwards the water. Unknown to Zechs, Heero muttered, "I've destroyed three of OZ's MS..."   
just as Zech growled "I lost three MS. Damn!"  
  
Zechs thought over a few more things in his mind and then decided on saying to himself, "The  
other 7 capsules are probably Gundam as well..."  
  
*******  
  
On the AEF space port in the strait of Dover, Gundam 03 was making a move.  
  
"It's a surpirize attack!! Fight back with Leo!!"  
  
The pilot of 03, Trowa Barton by code name, leaned back in the cockpit.  
  
"All homing missles have hit the target. Beam Gatling, stand by."  
  
Trowa fired all his rounds at the shuttle Leos, destroying them all. This 03, was Gundam   
Heavyarms.  
  
"I've destroyed all shuttle Leos. Mission accomplished.  
  
******  
  
In the Santa Anna base in Mexico, Gundam 07 was having fun. This was the Gundam Dark Star,  
piloted by Aka Dianoto. She fired off her beam cannon, turning everything at the base to smoke   
and dust. Aka gave an insane little laugh.  
  
"DIE YOU FILTHY PIGS!!" she shouted, fireing her beam cannon once again just for the hell of it.  
"DIE DIE DIE!!!!! BLEED!!!!"   
  
"Haa ha ha!!! Santa Anna base demolished!! Mission accomplished!!!"  
  
******  
  
The OZ desert troop in Africa was having thier own problems... with gundam 04, Sandrock, it's   
pilot, Quatre Rabarba Winner, and the Maganac corps who was helping him.  
  
"Heat Shorters!"  
  
With a few Slashes, Sandrock destroyed the rest of the Desert troop.  
  
"Great job Mr. Winner. You have no need for us Maganac."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Thanks Rashid. But I didn't do it by myself."  
  
"My Gundam helped me."  
  
******  
  
The Edessian base in Scotland wasn't having a fun time either, with Gundam 08 on it's back.  
  
"Buster rifle locked... and FIRE!!!"  
  
Gundam 08, Gundam Black Death and it's pilot, Akira Peacecraft, under the last name Black,  
where having quite some time demolishing the base. Akira smirked and watched the smoke float   
off the now empty but charred landscape.  
  
"Weaklings shouldn't fight wars..." he mused  
  
******  
  
In the Shutle Airport south J.A.P Point::  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Darlian! How did the colonial summit go?"   
  
"What about the demand by the self-governing body?"  
  
Reporters flashed their cameras and wrote down notes on everything that came out of   
everyone's mouth, just as reporters always do.  
  
"Would you give the guy a break already?"  
  
  
Lady Une, an OZ special, walked up to Mr. darlian and relena.  
  
"I was expecting you, Forgien Minister Darlian."  
  
Mr. Darlian blanched. "Who might you be?"  
  
"Lady Une from OZ specials. Commander treize instucted me to show you to the terminal  
building."  
  
"What? Commander Treize?"  
  
Mr. Darlian turned to Relena. "Excuse me relena. You go home now. I'll arrange for a limo.  
Relena shook her head politely. "No, thank you. I'll find my own ride home." she answered,   
quickly walked out of the Airport  
  
******  
  
  
Relena walked down the boardwalk near her school. It was early morning. Relena's long   
light brown hair blew in the wind, and she opened her eyes to awaken from her silent  
thoughts. "Father's been working so much lately. I wonder how difficult the relationship  
between the earth and the colonies is." she said to herself.  
  
Relena looked out over the ocean and got a huge shock. There was a body wrecked on the   
shore, the smooth ocean waves slowly lapping over it. Relena ran over. The body was wearing  
a pilot suit. Relena slowly removed the helmet. The body was a boy, and he looked about  
15 years old. "He's just a child," Relena said to herself, cradling the boy's body in her   
arms and shaking him a bit.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
Heero's eyelids made a slight motion, as if wincing, as he slowly came to conciousness.  
  
"Mm.... HM?!"  
  
Heero's eyes shot opened and he quickly covered his face with his suit-covered hands. "You  
saw my face!" he yelped, jumping to his feet. Relena was completely oblivious to what had   
happened.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you're alright. I'm Relena Darlian. What's your name?"  
  
This a smal clink, Heero pulled out a gun.   
  
"Forget about my name. You've seen my face, and you must die. Goodbye."  
  
Relena looked at him with a blank look. "What...?"  
  
A shot was heard, but it wasn't from Heero's gun. Heero's gun fell from his hands as he staggered,  
a bullet in his arm. A boy about Heero's age stood some distance away. He had a long brwon ponytail.  
  
"You bad guys will never learn," Duo Maxwell said with a smirk, "Hey buddy! Don't move! Are you  
alright lady?" Duo winked and flashed Relena a thumbs up sign. Relena, however, was tending to   
heero's arm.  
  
"he was passed out on the ground! You ought to behave yourself!" Relena said sharply. Duo gave  
a blank look.   
  
"Now I'm the bad guy?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't stick my nose in. I've got to get to work. You guys   
stay there, alright?" Dyuo clicked on a small control in his left hand and a huge eruption from   
below the surface occured as Duo's Gundam, 02, Deathsythe, emerged from the water's surface.  
Heero and relena watched in shock.  
  
"Heh-heh. Don't ask. Say you didn't see this and I'll klet you go," Duo said with a smile, "I  
picked up this cool thing on the bottom of the ocean on my way down here. I'm in a good mood   
today." Duo clicked another control as he hopped into the cockpit of Deathscythe.  
  
"Let's see. Taa-daa!"  
  
Another gundam rose from the surface of the once calm ocean. Heero's Gundam, Wing.  
  
Relena looked on in pure confusion. "Are those both the same kind of MS?"  
  
Heero took a flying leap and landed in the door of the cockpit it 02.   
  
"Hey! I said don't move!" Duo shouted, fireing three bullets at heero. He was hit with all three,  
once in the leg and twice in the arm. However, he remained smirking.  
  
"What the...?!" Duo muttered as Heeroleapt right up to the point where Duo's gun and his head   
met, tip to tip. Heero met Duo's gaze with a demonic look of self-satisfaction.  
  
"I don't care about my life, but I can't let you have that."   
  
Duo was taken askance by the look in heero's eyes. He pulled back, panicky.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" he shouted, firing a bullet at Heero's head, who simply tilted his head quickly to  
one side, the bullet taking off a bit of hair. Heero then swiftly jumped from the cockpit of   
03 to his own, 01, and activating it. Duo activated his own.  
  
"So that's yours, huh?! Why don't you thank me for picking it up then?!"  
  
Heero pulled out Wing's beam saber, as did Duo pull out his scythe. Their weapons crossed,  
blocking each other's advances. Relena stood on the shore, watching in horror.  
  
"What are they doing?!"  
  
Duo smirked. "Not bad for being wounded!" he shouted to Heero, swinging again, which Heero  
blocked.  
  
Relena stood, still in shock, but managed to yell out:  
  
"Stop it you two!! Kids aren't supposed to be fighting in MS!!" Relena heard another noise   
and turned around. A few Aries were heared for the two gundams.  
  
"It's the Allies' Aries suits!"  
  
"Now look what you went and did!"  
  
Heero and Duo immidiatly turned their attention to the Aries. With each swing, another MS was  
destroyed.  
  
"We'll finish this later!" Duo shouted, to which Heero meerly smirked a 'hmph.'  
  
Relena watched the battle, her hands clasped infront of her. "...." was the only thing she was   
capable of saying.  
  
  
*******  
  
In the AEF OZ fleet of yangtze China, there was a problem. There was no AEF OZ fleet left.  
Gundam 05, Shenlong, lovingly nicknamed 'Nataku' by it's pilot, Chang Wufei, had destroyed   
the entire fleet.   
  
"My dear ride Nataku. I hope we fight something more powerful next time."  
  
*******  
The OZ base in Tallahasse, America, wasn't doing so well either. Correction, hadn't done so well.  
The base was now thoughoughly anhialated, along with all the students at the base. Except two.  
Who, at the moment wished they were dead.  
  
"Well? What are OZ's plans? I'm quite sure I can let you die a slow, painful death and no 'pity'  
in my heart will stop me," Tia, the pilot of Gundam 06, Black Lily, was having fun pumping the   
beaten and badly injured survivors for information. The injured pilots were bruised, battered,   
and were losing quite a lot of blood. Tia looked over the two pilots, and, seeing as one was   
on the verge of death and wouldn't be able to tell her anything anyways, she shot him in the   
chest. She then turned to the remaining pilot.  
  
"Tell me OZ's next move..." she said dangerously, holding up a short blade. The pilot remained  
obstinate.  
  
"I'd rather die than give information to a filthy rebel..." he snarled. Tia smirked slightly.  
  
"That can be arranged..." she sneered, holding her blade against the man's neck. "Tell me..."  
  
The pilot finally caved in. "Our next move...was to counter the gundams...by killing AEF feild  
marshall Noventa..." he gasped, afraid. Tia stood up.  
  
"Thank you." she sneered, shooting the pilot in the chest and killing him.  
  
"After all," she said to herself, "If you've seen my face and gundam, you won't survive...."  
  
*******  
  
Relena slowly walked down the hallways of the St. Gabriel school. She met two of herr classmates.  
  
"Good morning madam."  
  
"Good moring Miss relena."  
  
"Have you heard? There was a Mobil Suit battle of the shore this moring. That's scary!"  
  
The girls continued babbling, but Relena's eyes had caught on someone sitting on the balcony.  
Ity was the same boy from that morning.  
  
"Whos' he?!"  
  
"he's the new transfer student, Heero Yuy"  
  
Relena walked out onto the balcony.   
  
"Heero Yuy. I like your name. I'm glad to see you again." relean said, smiling. Heero turned.  
  
"Relena Darlian..." he said, snickering coldly, "I almost forgot. We were interuptted this   
morning. Remember the fate of the one who saw my face and my gundam..." Heero stepped up to   
Relena and turned his head. His warm breath fell across her ear as he spoke, his words   
turning her blood to ice...  
  
"I will kill you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well minna-san? What do ya think? there will be MANY more changes coming up, but please   
give me feedback, I need to know how much you guys hated this!! But for now, I have to   
go shave my grandmother, so bye bye!!! ^_^v 


End file.
